


Healing hearts ridonculous style

by drakeice33



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeice33/pseuds/drakeice33
Summary: 5 years after the race, a lot can change, one day Kitty and Taylor came home from shopping and found Emma crying in her room, after hearing what happened they were furious, so Kitty called Junior to come over and help find a way to heal Emma's broken heart.Can he do it?find out
Relationships: dwayne junior/emma dwayne junior/ kitty dwayne junior/ taylor





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I hope you’re doing alright and staying safe.

Now here’s a new total drama story and my last one

Starring Dwayne Jr, Kitty, Emma and Taylor.

Enjoy

I don’t own any of this

* * *

**(5 years after the race)**

* * *

It’s been 5 years since the race ended and the ones that have competed in the race have moved on with their lives and things have gone smooth. Well mostly.

Most of the racers have found success with their lives, the step bros and the rockers are hanging out and even formed a garage band.

Jen and Tom got their own show and show what’s hot in fashion and what’s not.

The Goths were hanging out at Dracula’s castle in Transylvania and they threw a big goth party there.

The tennis pros were doing some commercials thanks to their agents and well they made a bit more money but they still throw insults just to keep the rivalry going.

The daters were busy at a triathlon meet in Greece and when not competing they were busy making out.

The geniuses were at an academic lecture at London and will be busy there for 6 weeks.

The vegans were at a protest rally in DC to stop the drilling in the arctic.

Jay and Mickey were busy at home doing some overcoming adversities with some success before the occasional setback.

As for Devin and Carrie they have been in a great relationship for 5 years and after Devin was healed up they went traveling through Europe and Asia and Devin is thinking of proposing to her when the time is right.

As for the ice skaters after coming 3rd in the race, they went insane and at every athletic event they came in 3rd or 2nd and that made them angry, so angry that they attacked the other competitors and try to take 1st place gold and they were stopped and arrested and because of their actions they were banned from every competition and sentenced to 10 years in prison.

As for Dwayne Jr and his dad, after the race they spend a lot of time together and during the 5 years Junior has been working out, eating right and even got a job doing skateboard repairs and customizing and he has been getting along with Kitty and Taylor.

Taylor and her Mom have managed to improve their relationship and during 5 years it was good and Taylor has changed her ways and became more friendly but sometimes her old self tends to pop up from time to time.

As for Kitty she has grown up a bit and so have Emma, Kitty started up her own blogging video series and Emma became a top notch lawyer and they remained close.

Emma and Noah have been going steady for 5 years after the race ended and they went on many dates and they were happy.

As for Owen he tagged along from time to time and he was able to get back with Izzy. (Don’t ask.)

Owen won many trophies at different eating contests and he was happy.

But one person will be in tears and have a broken heart.

* * *

One month later…

* * *

Kitty and Taylor were coming back from the mall by Taylor’s limo and were going to hang out at her and Emma’s house and unload their stuff they bought.

“I hope Emma likes what I got her.” Said Kitty.

“I know she will Kitty, you did pick it out for her.” Said Taylor.

As the two talked about things, somewhere in Kitty’s mind she has a bad feeling and she would be right.

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the house, got out of the limo, get their bags and then walked to the door.

Kitty got out her house key and unlocked the door and opened it and they went inside.

After closing the door, they went to the living room and unload the bags.

And they were about to sit down when they heard someone crying.

“Who’s crying?” asked Taylor.

Kitty listened carefully and realize it was Emma and it was coming from upstairs.

“Follow me Taylor.” She said and they went upstairs and came to Emma’s room.

The door was open and they saw Emma on the bed crying with her face in the pillow.

“Emma are you ok?” asked Kitty.

“GO AWAY!” she shouted.

“It’s us Emma, Taylor and I.” said Kitty feeling worried.

Emma slowly lifted her head and turn to see Kitty and Taylor.

“Emma what’s wrong?” asked Taylor.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Said Emma.

“Come on sis you can tell us.” Said Kitty.

“I don’t want to burden you.” Emma said.

But a look from her sister’s eyes told her that she’ll support her no matter what.

“Ok well it happened like this.” Said Emma as she explains.

* * *

(40 minutes later)

* * *

When Emma was finished both Kitty and Taylor were red in the face with anger and they hugged Emma to show their support.

“I can’t believe Noah would do that!” said Kitty.

“What a bastard!” Taylor hissed.

Both girls were angry that Noah would do something that broke Emma’s heart.

Taylor then called up the other racers and told them what happened and they were angry as well and felt sorry from Emma, she then got a text from Owen saying that he’ll deal with Noah with help from his total drama friends.

Kitty couldn’t believe that Noah would do that and Emma didn’t say anything about it for a month, but she understand why.

So she then made one phone call to a certain friend and asked him to come over and help.

“Don’t worry Emma I call someone and we’ll help you forget Noah’s betrayal.” Said Kitty. “Now come with us I got something for you that might help take your mind off.”

Emma got off the bed and follow them to the living where Kitty show her some things and she cheered up a bit.

But she did wonder who did Kitty call to come and help?

But that have to wait until later.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends part 1 of this final total drama story.

There will be about 5 chapters in this story.

Next one will have Jr come over and there will be a flash back in there.

And the last 3 chapters will have lemons.

As for Noah I got a punishment for him but that will be in the last chapter.

Also this and Cody’s final encounters will be my last total drama stories.

And speaking of Cody his story will have 2 more chapters uploaded and then go on hiatus until January of next year.

And to make myself clear, once those 2 stories are done, no more total drama stories from me, if want one do it yourself or ask someone to do it.

Ok that’s it from me.

Now if you excuse me I got 2 more chapters to do.

So R and R no flames and no rude insults.

Until next time

This is Drakeice33 logging out

Later and stay safe

Bye


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone how’s it going?

Now here’s the 2nd chapter of this total drama story

Enjoy

I don’t own any of this

* * *

(One week later)

* * *

Kitty and Taylor were hanging out with Emma and helped her get her mind off a certain cheater and Emma was feeling a bit better but at night she still feels the sting of betrayal and whoever that Kitty called to come and help her heal her broken heart better be good.

And by luck the doorbell was ringed.

“I’ll get it.” Said Kitty and went to the door and answer it.

She opened the door to find the person she called to come over.

“Hey Kitty.”

Standing in front of her was Dwayne Jr at 18 years old, he was about 6 ft tall wearing a bigger version of his clothes and his hair has grown a bit and it reaches between the shoulders.

“JR it’s you!” she shouted as she leaped into his arms.

“Hey Kitty, I got your call, sorry for the wait work was a pain in the ass.” He said. “But I did get paid and some time off and got here as fast as I can.”

“No problem Jr I know how hard you work.” She said.

“Thanks how is your sister?” he asked.

“Doing fine but still has a broken heart.” She said.

“Well maybe I can help heal it.” He said.

She then let him in and closed the door.

“Where is she?” he asked Kitty.

“In her room with Taylor.” She said.

Jr then followed Kitty up the stairs and then came to the 2nd door on the left, she opened the door and they went in and found Emma and Taylor watching Netflix.

“Hey sis look who I called over.” Said Kitty

Emma turned to see Jr there and Taylor did likewise as well.

“Hey Junior.” Said Emma.

“Hi Junior.” Said Taylor.

“Hey girls how are you?” asked Jr.

“I’m fine.” Said Taylor.

Emma nodded but still a look of a broken heart appeared in her eyes.

“Emma is everything ok?” asked Junior.

Emma shook her head no.

“Can you tell us what happened between you and Noah?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She said.

“Please we can help ease the pain.” Said Junior.

Emma turn to Jr, Taylor and her sister and saw their looks and they wanted to help.

Sighing she decided to tell.

“Ok I’ll tell you it all happened a few weeks back…” she began.

* * *

(6 weeks back)

* * *

Emma was heading over to Noah’s house and she was in a happy mood, they have been dating for 5 years after the race ended and enjoy good times, they went on dates, saw movies and even make out and did other things together and went as far as first base and slowly into 2nd base.

Emma was heading to Noah’s and maybe try to go all the way to home base in the bed and wanted her first time to be special.

When she arrived at Noah’s house, she used a key he gave her so she can come inside his house.

When she went inside, she looked around and saw that the place was empty.

“Uh his folks must be out and might be here by himself.” She said.

She walked around the house until she heard some squeaking noises.

“What was that?” she said in a whisper.

She heard the noises again, this time there were grunting and groaning noises.

“What the hell?” she said now getting a bit more curious and a little worried.

She listened closely for where the sounds is coming from and they noises came back, this time with some moaning.

“It’s coming from upstairs.” She said.

She walked up the stairs and then came into the hallway and look around hoping to find the source of the noise.

She heard it again and it was coming from the 2nd door on the left.

She walked slowly as she could, not to make a lot of noise or she’ll risk alerting Noah or whoever else is at the house.

She then came to the door where the source of the sounds were coming from.

She placed her hand on the knob and listen to the sounds to behind it and there was more sounds like slapping noises and other things.

After swallowing a lump in her throat, she slowly turned the knob and opened the door and what she saw next shocked her to the core.

On the bed was a naked Noah covered in sweat and on top of him was a very naked girl moving up and down on his cock.

Emma couldn’t believe what was happening, her boyfriend who she was dating for 5 years was cheating on her and did the only thing that came to her she screamed.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Noah stopped and turned to see who was screaming and his eyes widen in shock as Emma was there in his room watching him and another girl having sex.

Noah tried to explain of what happened, but Emma wouldn’t hear any of it, her heart broken, tears in her eyes and filled with betrayal and anger, she ran out of the house and headed straight back home.

She went to her room and tear down the stuff that reminded her of Noah and she got into her bed and cried letting out the anguish emotions.

For the next few weeks, she been calls and texts from Noah trying to talk but she was still hurt from his betrayal and blocked him and she even blocked his e-mails and even put in a restraining order, to make him not come within 300 feet of her.

Ever since then she put up walls around her heart and a front so that her sister doesn’t worry but Kitty did find out and wanted to help.

* * *

(flash forward to the present)

* * *

“And that’s what happen.” Emma said as she finished.

Junior stood there processing the info he heard, on one side he felt sorry for Emma, no one should ever go through that and on the other he was furious with Noah and from what he heard cheating on your girl with another one is not cool.

“You think you know a person after 5 years.” He whispered.

He then walked over to Emma and then pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Emma, no one should ever go through that, but if you allow me I can help heal your broken heart, the choice is yours.” Said Jr.

Emma was surprised by Jr’s words and she accepted the hug, letting a few tears poured on to his chest and Taylor and Kitty joined in on the hug as well.

“Thank you guys.” She said now feeling a bit better.

Then Emma tilted her head up and kissed Jr on the lips surprising him but he kissed back.

They pulled back only for Kitty to kiss Jr and then Taylor did as well.

A fire has ignited in them and it’s spreading through out their bodies and it’s calling to them.

First Jr took off his hat, then his jacket, his shirt and then pants showing off his well-built body leaving him in his green boxers.

Then he helped Kitty get most of her clothes off, leaving her in her blue bra and panties and then got Taylor’s clothes off revealing a white bra and panties and then it was Emma’s turn and she had a red bra and panties.

All 4 of them were almost fully naked and they were in the mood to rut.

“So who wants to go first?” asked Jr.

“I do.” Said Emma.

Jr then approached Emma as Taylor and Kitty took a step back.

“Ok Emma let’s do it.” Said Jr.

* * *

(to be continued)

* * *

Alright that ends this chapter.

Now the next 3 chapters will have lemons first Emma, Taylor and then Kitty.

After that I work on my other stories.

And in the last chapter Noah will get what he deserves.

Now if you excuse me I got other chapters to finish.

So R and R no flames and no negative comments.

Until next time

This is drakeice33 logging out

Later and stay safe

Bye


	3. chapter 3

Hello everyone how's it going?

this is the last day of 2020

That aside here's the 3rd chapter of healing hearts

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Junior walked up to Emma and stopped just a few inches from her.

Nerves were running and signaling rampantly, but it wasn't just the both of them that were victims to this feeling. Kitty, and even Taylor felt this scary yet thrilling sensation all over them. They were actually going through with this; they were about to have sex for the first time.

Yet, there was a little scenario that needed to be addressed: if they go through with it, what'll become of the chances of them getting pregnant? None of them were prepared for parenthood, not at this day and age. So what would be the best option for preventing this matter, especially if abstinence is out of the question.

The answer took shape into Kitty's voice. "Relax none of us would get pregnant, we took a little something for that, and we have a little extra in advance." Said Kitty. "So we can be as wild as we want." The visible tension that existed in the room evaporated, fears of parenthood in teenage years had passed… mostly.

"Umm… Emma… are you okay with this?" Junior asked her. He was till nervous about this, considering that it's his first time of having sex. You see the people in the movies, TV shows and other forms of media show such content with ease, yet very few could encapsulate the inner feelings that haunted him. It's not enough for the aspect to have sex with one girl, but in his position, he was going to do it with not 2, but 3 girls.

"I'm a little nervous about this too… but I guess I could give it a shot." She remarked. This was a pretty embarrassing moment for her.

"Can any of you make the first move already?" Taylor interjected. Seeing them talking more and not rutting at all. Kitty tapped her, informing her as to not spoil the moment.

"Okay." He said. Junior then placed one hand on her waist, another would gently brush a lock of her hair away from her face. His head would move slowly towards hers, and he could swear she was moving toward him. He gently pressed his lips against hers for a tender kiss. Something bubbled in his body, his chest felt hot and sparks were present everywhere in his body.

When Emma felt her lips against Junior's, the memories of when she kissed Noah came flowing and she started to quiver, but Junior placed a hand on her cheek and she looked him in the eyes and instinctively something was happening to her. Memories of a certain past were repressed at the moment. All that mattered was 'here' and 'now'.

Emma then began kissing Junior back. She allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth and work its wonders. She felt her throat flare up with the passion that came with it. Her face turned red, getting into this a little more, she probably could picture Kitty taking a photo of the look on her face. Their hands explored each other's bodies, touching and grabbing while they slowly moved towards the bed, falling onto it.

Inhibitions that had existed at first ceased to exist, moving their hands all over each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, and their bodies touching each other's skins, feeling the fire being stoked up in them, they continued going at it, getting more confident and bolder and also feeling the instincts calling to them and getting a bit more primal.

Kitty and Taylor watched them and couldn't help but get slowly aroused by the sight. It couldn't be helped that their hands would move slowly down to their legs and touch their lower lips, just wanting a little tease.

After 15 minutes of making out, Junior felt a 'tent' forming in his boxers, he felt this monstrous need: he needed to satiate the primal lust that took over him, and he wanted to use Emma's body to do so.

"Emma, I can't take it anymore! I want to do more!" said Junior. His eyes were widened and his breath was shaky. He had energy for days, if anything, he wanted to do it with her until the sun rose.

Emma looked at Junior with her eyes meeting his "Just do it! Do it Junior! If you wanna fuck the shit out of me, then do it!" Said Emma. To feel this naughty side of herself, to hear such things spewing from her mouth, it was morally wrong, vulgar and yet… exhilarating.

Emma!" Junior said. He pulled back and help getting Emma's panties off and tossed them to the floor, then he got his boxers off and tossed them showing the girls his 12in cock hard, throbbing and ready to feel her hot body.

"DAMN HE'S HUNG!" They all thought.

Then Junior went over to Emma, and got her bra off and tossed them to the floor, exposing her D size breasts to them, which she cover with her hands. That damned clothing that left her body to his imagination was finally off and now she covered it?! No! It wasn't fair! But Junior had to stop himself, he had to be patient.

"I'm so embarrassed." She said with her face turning red.

"Don't be. You're so beautiful." Said Junior.

That made Emma feel a bit better and lowered her arms. Junior delve in to lick her pussy, dripping wet with her juices. So forceful, so greedy and filled with lust. Emma had to grab his hair to keep him steady. "Wait! Stop! I want to… I want to lick you down there too!" She begged.

Accommodating her desire, he positioned herself so they could 69 each other. Both of them were on their sides, Junior would grab handfuls of her wonderful bottom as he would lick her once again, her flavors being more tasty with each lick.

Emma moaned, throwing her head back and encapsulating the stimulation felt throughout her body. "Oh wow Junior, your moves with tongue is driving me crazy!" she said. But she knew she couldn't leave him unattended, but how could she do it? She decided to give it a little kiss, lick the tip a bit. By his movement of the hips, she could tell he loves it.

Kitty and Taylor watched Junior going to town on Emma's pussy, Junior grunted as he kept using tongue to probe the inner walls of Emma's pussy and moved a bit faster. The other girls were feeling so hot and bothered that they took their panties off and dropped them to the floor as their pussies were slowly getting wet from watching the show with the best seats in the house.

Emma gripped the sheets as Junior kept eating her out and making her insides feel tingling as her orgasm and climax was coming. "You taste so good." Junior complimented.

After 20 minutes passed, Junior pulled away and Emma reached her climax and she released some of her love juices from her pussy. While at the same time, Junior came inside her mouth, leaving the girl no option but to swallow his hot load.

"Wow Dwayne that was amazing!" she said.

"I know it was." He said.

"Now it's your turn." Said Emma as she got up and began jerking Junior off by rubbing her snatch onto his.

"Ooh Emma, that feels good." Said Junior as he watched her in that mounted position.

Emma then kissed Junior as she kept moving her hips in such a way, making him feel good and made him moan and growled. She took it as proof that he loves it.

Emma kept stroking Junior's cock, making it hard, she could feel his cock was throbbing and shaking a bit as it was getting closer to fire another load.

"Almost there." Said Emma. From there, Junior blew his load and Emma pulled back.

"Wow you're really aroused now Junior." Said Emma. When she got off of him for a bit, his body started to desperately long for her flesh once again.

"So are you." Said Junior. He gripped her wrists and laid Emma on her back. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She said.

Emma then spread her legs, Junior then rubbed her hot little pussy with his cock, having the tip give her fold a teasingly sweet kiss.

"There's no going back, is there?" Junior asked, yet he already knew the answer to this.

"No! I want to go all the way! Don't tease me!" Said Emma with her voice filled with determination.

The two kissed again as Junior moved his body into position.

"Emma!" Said Junior. Moaning her own name from his lips.

Junior grabbed his cock and move it towards to Emma's pussy, his cock pressed against the entrance and slowly it went in, Emma squirmed as she felt it going inside her, Junior's cock slowly moved against her inner walls, it kept going deeper an deeper until it reached her 'cherry' and it got popped.

Emma moaned loudly when Junior took her 'cherry' and her legs were in the air and she gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, Junior waited for the pain to pass as Emma waited for her body to be used to his cock and its size.

After a few seconds passed, the pain subsided and Emma told Junior to move.

Junior moved slowly so that Emma can get use to him and find a steady pace. Hearing her stifled moans fill the room and her hot little walls loving him, made him want to go faster.

Emma grunted and groaned as Junior moved his hips, the bed groaned from their weight.

"How are you doing Emma?" asked Junior.

"I'm fine Junior… AH! AH! You can go faster if you want." She said. Incentive was provided as Emma would move along with him, her hips steadily moved just to feel him a little more.

Junior then increased his speed and Emma felt her inner walls getting shaken up by Junior moving at the pace he was in. "Em! You're sucking me in again!" He said, loving the tightness of her walls.

Junior was thrusting back and forth in Emma's pussy, his hips was moving in pace with his breathing and can feel Emma's pussy slowly squeezing him, her insides are getting stirred up and her inner walls were being formed into the shape of his cock.

Her legs wobbled from their movement, almost losing its feeling completely. Her breasts heaved with each breath, feeling heavier by the second. Junior, not wanting to ignore her precious mounds, lowered himself on top of her and her breasts were now being pressed against his chest and she found the strength to wrap her arms around him and her legs around his waist. "Still trying to be gentle on me?! It's okay, just show me how wild you can get!" Finally desiring his body to utterly stimulate her to no end. She made such a request that she wouldn't regret later on.

Junior kicked it into high gear, hearing Emma say such things did something to him. Because of it, he really pounded into Emma's pussy making the bed shake and move. He refused to let her go, to give each other a moment of relaxation.

"Oh Emma, you're just so sexy!" said Junior as the lust in his mind took over.

"You're a fucking stud yourself Junior!" Emma shouted as the lust got a grip of her as well.

Junior then kissed Emma and went deeper inside her driving her more crazy than before. Moving himself like a jackhammer, loving her body to a point where her mind was driven mad. For his first time, it was like he knew her body better than anyone else, she would even question if he was an incubus.

Regardless of the answer, she would still desire him.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah, like that, fuck my pussy!" shouted Emma as Junior kept at it. It didn't matter if she was getting fucked like this, she didn't care if her sister was watching, or maybe recording her and her newfound lover fucking like rabbits. She didn't care if Taylor would even hold this on her head, making jokes at her own expense.

Let them see, let them see what kind of lover he was: A competent and virile one.

With each thrust becoming more sensual than the last, Emma could feel that her body was at her limit, her inner walls squeezing Junior's cock. She could feel him getting bigger, meaning he was at his limit too.

"Junior I'm cumming!" Emma shouted. "Just shoot it, shoot your stuff in me!"

"I'm cumming too, just take it!" Junior shouted. He moved faster and faster, sucking her neck to hold back his own moans and last a little longer. Finally, they came at the same time, Emma's pussy bursting with love juices, filling her with joy, yet robbing her of whatever strength she had left.

Junior moved slowly as he fills Emma up with his seed with his thrusting slowing down. He still embraced her, kissing her, running his tongue through her own, since it was sticking out like a dog. She couldn't even move, her arms fell to the bed and her legs fell to the side, freeing his waist from her lovely prison.

Emma felt Junior's cock filling her pussy with his seed and her body was relaxing as she catches her breath, she had never experienced anything like that, which gave her hope to experience it again.

Junior was done filling Emma up, yet he was sheathed in her velvet caverns. Emma had a zoned out look on her face, she couldn't pay attention and she continued to let him have his way with her. She tried to look at Taylor or Kitty, yet her sight was quite hazy.

Not wanting to leave her insides, but knowing he had to, Junior pulled his cock out of her and laid beside her and catch his breath and her pussy was dripping of their love juices.

"Junior, that was amazing!" said Emma panting.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Emma. That was unreal." Said Junior panting as well.

As they rest let their bodies cooled off, Junior spoke up. "I hope this will help you forget about what happened." He said.

"What even happened?" Said Emma. Still in an apparent daze. "You're so… Ah…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Emma rested for awhile, refusing to move her body from the bed, a pleasured, lusty mess.

"Ok who's next?" said Junior.

"I am." Said Taylor. "I'm not gonna wait anymore. So I hope you're ready to fuck me.

"Kitty you don't mind going last?" asked Junior.

"I don't mind at all." She responded. Still touching herself from seeing her own sister fucked like an animal. Her eyes never left her older sister.

Taylor then walked over to the bed, took her bra off exposing her DD size breasts and got on the bed with Junior.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded.

"Then let's see how well you can fuck me." Said Taylor.

Junior had his rest and was ready to get it on with Taylor but how will he tame the rich girl? He wasn't sure if it'd be easier or much more difficult. But one thing's for sure: that girl's body was his and they all knew it.

* * *

(that's a chapter for another day)

* * *

**(to be continued)**

* * *

Ok that ends ch3 of healing hearts.

Sorry it took so long had things to do.

So I hope everyone had a good holiday.

Now next chapter is Taylor's turn and then Kitty's.

I've decided to put final encounter's on the back burner for a bit so I can finish this story which will be done sometime in January.

After both stories are done I will do my Pokémon story chapter that I've been putting back for a bit too long now.

Now the next chapter for this story will be done around the 11th so keep an eye out.

Also I've change my username so I don't go by darkboy18 anymore, so I'm still the same person just following another user who did the same of changing their usernames when it's time to do so to make a change.

Well that's it for now, I'm off to get some much needed rest and get ready for 2021.

So R and R no flames and no hurtful insults and words.

So until next time

This is drakeice33 logging out

Later

Stay safe and have a happy new year.

Bye


	4. chapter 4

Hello everyone how was your holidays?

Now here’s the 4th chapter of healing hearts with Taylor.

Enjoy

I don’t own any of this

* * *

Taylor slowly leaned forward and kissed Junior on the lips allowing him to take her first kiss.

“How was that big boy?” said Taylor.

“Besides getting kissed the 2nd time? That was good.” Said Junior.

Taylor then grabbed Junior’s head and brought him to her breasts and told him to play with them.

Junior complied and proceeded to play with her breasts and even sucked on her nipples to make her really aroused.

“Oh Junior you tease!” she said.

Junior moaned as he kept sucking on her nipples making her moan and traced her back with 2 of his fingers.

“Ooh Junior!” Taylor moaned.

Junior was really hitting all of Taylor’s sweet spots and making her putty in his hands.

Taylor’s mind was going through a rollercoaster of emotions as she was having sex, she had never experiences these feelings before and she enjoyed it immensely, she’s glad that she gets to enjoy this with Dwayne junior and hopes they can do it more in the future.

“Oh Junior, you sexy magic man.” She said as he squeezed her breast.

Junior then moved his lips back to Taylor’s and started kissing her again and Taylor found her pussy getting wet from all the moves Junior did to her and her inner self wanted more of him and inside her.

So they kept making out for 25 minutes before they part lips and Taylor looked at her lover with a gleam in her eye.

“So Junior are you ready to handle me in the sack?” asked Taylor.

“I am I’m going to rock your world.” He said.

“Then come and take me.” She said.

Taylor then got off of Junior and then laid on her back and spread her legs wide giving him entry.

“Come and claim me lover boy.” She said.

Junior crawled over to Taylor until he was on top of her, he eyed her body as he looked up and down and was amazed she had a hot body and can’t wait to ravish her.

“Like what you see lover?” she said in a sultry voice.

Junior nodded and he leaned in and kissed her lips again and put a bit more passion in it and let their tongues wrestled before Junior’s won and got to explore Taylor’s mouth with his tongue.

After their tongue duel, both of them looked at each other’s eyes trying to guess what the other is thinking.

“Are you ready for this Taylor?” said Junior.

“Bring it on lover boy and conquer me!” she said to him wanting to get screwed.

Junior nodded and kissed Taylor as he got into position, lining his cock up to her pussy.

He then grabbed his cock and after a bit of prodding, he put it inside her pussy, Taylor nearly bit her lip as she felt Junior entering her womanhood, his cock making its way through shaping Taylor’s inner walls to its shape and then took her virginity.

“OH!” she shouted lewdly.

Junior was already good after having sex with Emma but he waited for the pain to pass in Taylor’s body before starting having sex again.

After a few moments passed, Taylor told him to move.

Junior started off slow at first so that Taylor can get used to him, then he slowly increased his speed and started to pound Taylor’s pussy, she was tight and her womanhood wouldn’t let go of his cock and wanted more.

“More Junior I want more!” she lewdly said as her mind was being filled with lust and sex.

Junior increased his speed and his hips moved faster and moved them to stir up Taylors inner walls.

“Damn your pussy is really tight Taylor!” Junior grunted.

“And you have one energetic cock Junior!” moaned Taylor as Junior sucked on her breast.

Junior kept going faster and faster pounding Taylor’s pussy and making her moan loudly.

Kitty who watching them started to finger her pussy and massage her own breasts and moaned slightly at the two and hoping that her turn will come soon and imagine Junior pounding her pussy.

“Oh Junior, right there.” She whispered.

As Kitty continue to masturbate, Junior and Taylor were still going at it.

“Oh Junior, like that, like that keep fucking my pussy!” said Taylor as Junior pounded her good and making the bed move.

Junior grunted as he thrust his cock in and out of Taylor’s pussy, he laid on top of her body and moved his hips fast, feeling her boobs pressing against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his back.

Both of them were sweating and panting as they went on they came about 4 times and went 4 rounds and now they’re on round 5 and Taylor was nearly at her limit.

“Damn Junior you’re a beast!” said Taylor.

Junior grunted in response and kept going.

About 30 minutes in and they were at their limit as Junior was in turbo mode.

“Junior that’s it I’m at my limit I’m cumming!” said Taylor.

“Me too!” he replied.

“Then cum inside me!” she shouted.

Junior kissed Taylor as he pounded her pussy fast and hard, his cock getting bigger and her pussy’s inner walls was squeezing his cock hard until they came as one.

They moaned in each other’s mouths as they came at the same time, Junior moved slowly as he filled her pussy up with his seed being mixed with her love juices.

They parted lips as they catch their breathes as Junior’s cock throbbed unloading his seed in Taylor’s worn pussy.

Kitty came as well but held her mouth closed as to not let them know before having her turn.

After 10 minutes passed, Taylor let go of Junior as her limbs fell to the side and Junior slowly pulled out of Taylor’s pussy and laid on his back as his body and cock need time to recharge and bit of their love juices came out of Taylor’s pussy.

“Wow Junior that was amazing.” Said Taylor as she was cooling off.

“You know it Taylor.” Said Junior as he catch his breath.

Just then Emma came in wearing a red bathrobe.

“Hey everyone.” She greeted and they said hi back.

“How do you feel Emma?” asked Taylor.

“I feel better, thanks to Junior I have forgotten about Noah and now my heart is filled with Junior’s image and my heart is healed.” She said.

“Thank you Junior.” She said.

“No problem Emma.” Said Junior.

Emma walked over and kissed Junior on the lips and he kissed back.

“So you ready to tame Kitty?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I need a recharge after Taylor after I get some rest, then Kitty gets her turn.” Said Junior.

“Ok then, come on Taylor time for a shower.” Said Emma.

Taylor then got off the bed and slowly walked to Emma cause her legs were wobbly from sex with Junior and they headed for one of the showers in the house.

“Hey Kitty want to cuddle with me for a hour?” asked Junior. “I know you came earlier cause you watch us.

Kitty’s face turned red and as she walked over she took off her bra showing her D size boobs to him and got in bed and laid next to him.

And they doze off for a bit.

* * *

(1 hour later)

* * *

They woke up and Junior had his energy back and his cock was hard and ready to go.

“You ready Kitty?” Junior asked.

“Hold on a sec.” she said as she undid her twin tails letting her hair fall down. “Now I’m ready.”

They started kissing and making out soon the fun will begin again and Junior will rock her world like he did with Emma and Taylor. "I hope you are ready Kitty cause here comes the finale." said Junior.

* * *

(To be concluded)

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter.

Sorry for the wait had to ch10 of Cody’s final encounters.

Now that Junior has laid with Taylor only Kitty remains and the last chapter will be a good one.

In the last chapter will show what will happen to Noah.

Now then once this story is done I will finish Cody’s final encounters and after that no more total drama stories as I am moving away from it to work on other stories.

Also if you hadn’t notice I’m doing a MHA death battle story with Izuku and the others watch the death battles and their reaction to it, I got inspired from stories by Yugo Akiba Tokusatsu and Zayden StormVoid.

Now I’m only doing season 1 of it and skipping one episode for obvious reasons.

I will do more of them but it will take time.

Once this chapter is uploaded I’ll be working on ch5 of this and then a couple of days to rest before resuming working on stories.

Ok that’s all I got for now.

So R and R no flames and no insults.

Until next time

This is drakeice33 logging out

Later and stay safe

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how’s it going?

Now here’s the last chapter of healing hearts and this has the Junior and Kitty lemon.

Also Noah’s fate is revealed in this

Enjoy

I don’t own any of this.

Explaining at the end

* * *

Junior and Kitty were making out on the bed, but as they were making out Kitty stopped him.

“Hold on Junior let me get us some water.” She said as she got up and went to a mini fridge and took out 2 water bottles and threw one to Junior.

He opened the bottle and drank the water, his body was getting cooled off and refilled.

After finishing the bottle off Junior threw it in the trash and Kitty did the same with hers.

“Now then back to making out?” said Junior.

The two went back to making out and Kitty got on to Junior’s lap and lean down and kept kissing him.

Junior felt Kitty’s lips on his, her body pressing against his chest and her pussy rubbing against his cock which was getting very hard.

“So.. Kitty.” Said Junior between kisses.

“Yes Junior?” said Kitty.

“I’ve been wondering since I came here.” He said.

“What is it?” Kitty asked.

“Well since I had sex with Emma and Taylor and now you, does this mean I have a harem now?” asked Junior.

Kitty thought for a moment until the answer came to her.

“Yes I believe you do have a harem Junior but we need to talk to Emma and Taylor about it.” Said Kitty.

Then an idea came to Junior and brought Kitty over to whisper it in her ear and she giggled in excitement.

“Well then let’s hit the shower.” Said Kitty.

“But first let’s open some windows so the room can air out.” Said Junior.

“Good Idea.” Said Kitty.

They got off the bed and opened up some windows slightly so that the bedroom can air out.

“Now then let’s head for the shower.” Said Junior.

And the two headed for the shower.

In the bathroom Taylor was busy cleaning herself up in the shower after having sex with Junior.

“So Emma now that you had sex with Junior do you feel better?” she asked.

“I do Taylor, because of him all of my thoughts of _him_.” She said with a bit of anger of her voice. “is gone.”

“That’s good, Junior is different from the boys I met.” Said Taylor.

“Right and well I wouldn’t mind sharing him with you and my sister.” Said Emma.

“You serious?” said Taylor surprised.

“I am, I mean Junior is kind, sweet, got a toned body and that cock of his and when you get that bronco bucking it’s a hell of a ride.” Said Emma.

“I know he’s amazing as hell.” Said Taylor.

“But we need to ask him and Kitty if it’s ok.” Emma said.

“Well then you don’t have to wait.”

Emma and Taylor popping her head out to see Junior and Kitty at the door looking at them.

“Hey.” Said Junior.

“What are you two doing here?” asked Taylor.

“We decided to get a little freaky in the shower and well we were talking about Junior having all 3 of us sharing him and we’re fine with it if you 2 are.” Said Kitty.

“Well we were talking about it and so why not?” said Emma.

“Well it’s official then I got a harem with Emma, Taylor and Kitty.” Said Junior. “Now then let’s have some kinky fun in the shower!”

Emma took her robe off and got in with Taylor and Junior and Kitty followed her in.

They engaged in a 4 way kiss with the shower water pouring down on them.

Emma and Taylor broke off the kiss and then kiss each other as to let Junior and Kitty make out and have sex.

“Oh Junior this is freaking amazing!” said Kitty.

“I know Kitty are you ready for it now?” he asked.

“Yes do it!” she said.

Junior then grabbed on of Kitty’s leg and then pushed his cock right into her pussy.

Kitty groaned as Junior has taken her virginity, a bit of blood came out of her pussy and was washed down the drain.

Junior waited like he did as for the pain to pass and when it did, Kitty told him to move and he did.

“Oh yeah like that Junior baby.” Said Kitty.

Junior moved at a steady pace pumping Kitty’s pussy, her boobs moved up and down from the movement and water poured down on them.

He then grabbed her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck as Junior really started to pound her pussy really good making her body tremble and quiver in pleasure.

“Oh yeah fuck me Junior fuck me hard!” she said.

Junior grunted in agreement and increased his speed.

Kitty moaned loudly as Junior pounded her hard, Emma and Taylor watched them as they stopped making out and wonders if Junior has enough in the tank for them as well.

Junior and Kitty kissed as they continued and went at it for a good 30 minutes and well his cock was nearing the limit and Kitty was nearing hers as well.

“Oh man Junior I’m coming and I’ve wanted to continued this.” She said.

“Me too Kitty here it comes!” shouted Junior.

Junior really went at it until they came at the same time. Junior kissed Kitty as they came, she moaned in their mouths as she felt her body came as well, she held on to Junior as he fills her pussy up with his seed.

“Ooh Junior.” Kitty said in a cute voice as she parted lips from him.

Junior grunted as he slowly filled up Kitty, he has claimed her and now his harem was complete and he has 3 beautiful and hot girlfriends and he would protect them and they would protect him.

After 10 minutes passed, Junior let Kitty down and pulled his cock out of her and her pussy had a bit of their love juices come out of her and be washed away by the shower.

“Wow Junior that was amazing!” said Kitty.

“I know but I think I have enough energy in the tank for 3 more rounds and I want to change it up a bit.” Said Junior.

“What do you have in mind Junior?” asked Emma as she helped Kitty over to let her rest a bit.

* * *

He then whispered the idea into Emma’s ear and she turned red in the face and nodded to him.

“Ok then placed your hands on the wall and stick your ass out.” He said.

Emma did so and Junior got in position.

“Ok Emma this will hurt a bit but bear with it ok?” said Junior and Emma nodded.

“Ok here we go.” He said.

Junior then placed his hands on Emma’s ass and then stretched them and then placed his cock near her asshole and push it inside her.

“AHH!” she shouted as she felt Junior cock inside her ass making it’s way around until it stopped.

“I did stay it would hurt.” Said Junior.

Emma nodded at that and after the pain passed she told Junior to move.

Junior did so and started moving.

Emma grunted and groaned as Junior was pounding her ass, this was a new experience for her and while it was painful at first, she slowly got used to it and it helped when Junior was playing with her boobs and her pussy filling her with pleasure to take her mind off the pain of being screw in the ass.

“Ooh Junior, it feels so good when you do that the pain lessen.” She said in a lewd voice.

Junior went faster and pounded Emma’s ass and remark that her ass was just very tight like her pussy was and grabbed her boobs and pulled her up to his chest and her hands placed on his hips.

“Oh yeah Junior more, fuck me more go deeper!” she shouted.

Junior did so and went even faster making Emma’s body go nuts with lust and her boobs moved up and down as well.

They kept going for about 20 minutes until Emma was at her limit.

“Junior I’m Coming!” she said.

“Me too Emma here it comes!” he said moving faster to the climax.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” they shouted as they came at the same time.

Both of them panted as Junior fills Emma’s ass with his seed and he moved slowly with each thrust.

After 10 minutes passed, Junior pulled his cock out of Emma’s ass and a bit of his seed came out of her ass and got wash down the drain.

Emma now feels a bit wobbly after getting pounded in the ass, so she was helped by Junior and she got dried off and got her robe back on and head back to the bedroom to wait for them.

“Ok got 2 rounds left who’s up next?” said Junior.

* * *

“I am.” Said Taylor as she gently sat Kitty down and went up to Junior.

“Ok then here we go.” Said Junior.

Junior then put his cock inside Taylor’s ass and started moving again.

“OOF!” she said. “A little warning next time.”

“Sorry.” Said Junior.

Junior resume pounding Taylor’s ass and massage her pussy to ease her pain a bit and she relaxed a bit.

“Wow Junior never thought doing it in the ass would be so thrilling.” Said Taylor.

“Yep thought about trying something different.” Said Junior.

Junior kept going and Taylor moaned as she felt his cock in her ass making her feel good as Kitty watches as she got her energy back.

“Oh yeah fuck my ass Junior!” said Taylor.

Junior did that and went even faster making her go crazy with pleasure.

“More, more, more!” she said as Junior went in turbo mode and pounded her good.

Kitty felt a bit more of her energy coming back and got back up as she kept watching Junior and Taylor went at it.

25 minutes later, Junior was at his limit again and Taylor was nearing hers.

“Junior I’m at my limit I’m coming!” she said.

“Here it comes Taylor!” said Junior.

Junior came hard in Taylor’s ass and filled it up with his seed and Taylor felt him filling her ass up.

“Damn Junior that was great, I hope we can do this again soon.” Said Taylor regaining her mind.

“I hope so too Taylor after I get a lot of rest.” Said Junior.

After a few minutes passed, Junior pulled his cock out of Taylor’s ass and she washed up and then got out of the shower, dried off, got a robe on and then headed back to the bedroom where Emma was waiting.

* * *

“Well Kitty you’re the last one are you ready to end this?” said Junior.

“Yes my love I am.” Said Kitty as she turned around and stick her ass out for him.

Junior approached her and placed his hands on her ass and got his cock in position.

“Ok I got one last round left in the tank you ready?” he said.

“Do it Junior wreck my ass.” Said Kitty doing a little shake.

Junior then gathered all of his energy and put his cock in Kitty’s ass, making her yelp and it moved into the right spot and waited the pain to pass and started moving.

“Ooh, Oof. Junior that’s a bit rough.” Said Kitty. “Keep going.”

Junior did so and kept going.

Kitty groaned and moaned as Junior kept pounding her ass, Junior had to admit she was just as tight as Taylor and Emma if not tighter.

“Want me to go faster Kitty?” said Junior.

“Yes do it Junior!” she shouted.

Junior did so and went faster, he even spanked her ass to make her moan and shout in pleasure.

Junior grunted as he went into turbo mode one last time and made Kitty shake in pleasure.

Kitty wanted more of it and Junior obliged and kept going fueling the lust between them the fire in them erupted and roared as a raging inferno.

They kept going and even kissed as Junior leaned over and she tilted her head for him.

After 30 minutes passed both of them were at their limits and Junior’s cock was getting bigger and ready to fire.

“Kitty I’m at my limit I’m coming!” said Junior.

“Me too release it all inside me!” said Kitty.

Junior went faster and faster until they came at the same time.

Both of them moaned loudly as they came, Junior felt like he came hard and felt his nuts were almost drained.

They stayed linked for a few minutes before Junior was done and pulled his cock out of her ass and now he was drained for good and his cock went back to normal and Kitty’s ass leaked a bit of his seed and was washed away.

“Wow Junior, that was amazing.” Said Kitty. “But let’s hold off of having sex in the ass for a while.”

“Ok Kitty and I think I won’t be having sex for a while until my tanks are refueled.” Said Junior.

After they washed up, they turned the shower off, got out and dried off, put some robes on and went back to the bedroom.

When they got there, they saw Emma and Taylor in bed naked with their robes waiting for them.

Junior closed the windows and went to join the girls in bed and got in the middle with Emma on his right, Taylor on his left and Kitty on top of him.

“Well girls that was one hell of a night.” Said Junior.

“It was.” Said Kitty.

“Yep best one ever.” Added Taylor.

“So Emma is your heart heal now?” asked Junior.

“It is, thanks to you Junior.” She said as she gave him his hat back. “And thank you Kitty for calling him over.” She added.

“Hey is what a sister would do help a sibling out.” Said Kitty.

“So what happened to Noah?” asked Junior.

All 4 of them pondered the same question.

* * *

(Lucky for them an answer came.)

* * *

After Noah’s cheating on Emma has been revealed, Noah was on the run from his friends even Owen was angry with him.

He has been on the run for a week and was able to avoided being caught and he was able to get away from Owen, cause he said he was going to let out a big fart on him and the others were planning to do worse on him.

He was able to give them the slip and hid out in a cave and waited for them to leave.

“Ok I think I lost them.” He said.

He then heard some growling behind him, he turned to see some angry bears behind him.

“Oh crap!” he said.

He then ran out with some bears chasing him through the forest and he managed to get away and hid in a building.

“Well I managed to elude the bears.” He said.

Noah then realized he was in a bar and there were a group of angry men there and coming in was the total drama group and the bears and they found Noah and they closed in on him.

“Oh crap.” He said.

Then the building started shaking around as Noah was getting his ass beat following by kicking, screaming, punching and other fighting noises.

Junior then got a text from Owen and it read that Noah is being taught a lesson.

“Well girls Noah is getting what he deserved.” Said Junior.

“Serves him right.” Said Kitty.

“Yeah hopefully he won’t try it again.” Said Taylor.

“But you won’t do that will you Junior?” said Emma.

“Never I love you girls and I will make you all happy and safe.” Said Junior.

“We love you too Junior.” They said.

They kissed him and soon they all fall asleep with grins on their faces and hope that many more fun times will be happening for them as they stay together for many days to come.

* * *

(End)

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter and story.

Sorry for the wait had a lot of things to do.

Now that this story I now I can focus on Cody’s final encounters.

With this done only one total drama story left.

I would like to thanks DismalOrc29177 for helping me with Ch3 of this.

Now then I will make this very clear when the last story is done I will not do anymore total drama stories or doing requests I am done with them and I want to move on to other things.

Now with that said it’s time work on the last one.

So R and R no flames and no hurtful insults

Until next time

This is drakeice33 logging out

Later and stay safe

Bye


End file.
